leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CrazyMori/Azrael the Terror
Azrael, the Terror is a champion in League of Legends. Notes: Azrael is a fictional champion concept, based off of the BlazBlue character Azrael. This page is a work in progress, and not the final version of the champion. Abilities Each of Azrael’s skills apply a different mark on enemies. These marks are then triggered and consumed when Azrael uses basic attacks on marked enemies, causing additional effects. Any one target may have multiple marks on them at any one time, and if hit with a basic attack from Azrael, all marks are consumed simultaneously. Azrael’s skills can hit multiple enemies, applying marks to as many enemies as the skill hits. Marks are used on basic attacks, otherwise they last for 6 seconds and then disappear without effect. ---- Azrael’s basic attacks on Buster marked enemies are guaranteed critical hits and consume the mark on hit. Azrael’s basic attacks on Magnum marked enemies give Azrael +10% movement speed for 2 seconds. This effect stacks and the timer resets if Azrael continues to hit Magnum marked enemies, up to max +30% movement speed. Marks are consumed on hit. Azrael’s basic attacks on Growler marked enemies heal him for a total of over 6 seconds. This effect stacks on multiple marks consumed, but it is also diminished by healed each time he hits a Growler marked enemy within these 6 seconds. Marks are consumed on hit. Maximum of regained by hitting the optimal number of marked targets. }} Azrael rushes to the target location in a short range, punching forward through enemies and pushing them backwards, doing physical damage. If enemies are pushed into a wall, they are stunned for 0.75 seconds. A Buster mark is applied on all hit enemies. |leveling = |cooldown= |costtype=mana |range=475 }} Azrael picks up the target enemy in a short range, knocking them up and doing physical damage. He then throws the knocked up enemy 375 distance away from himself in a straight line. The thrown enemy does physical damage and stops if it collides with an enemy, both taking damage and dealing an additional physical damage to the enemy unit they collided with. A Magnum mark is applied on the thrown enemy as well as all enemies hit by the projectile. |leveling = |cooldown= |range= }} Azrael gains Spell Vampirism. Azrael applies a Growler mark on up to enemies in range 425. He also lowers the movement speed of marked enemy champions for 2 seconds, and the attack speed of marked enemy monsters and minions for 2 seconds. Prioritizes visible enemy champions. |leveling = |cooldown= |range=425 }} Azrael gains attack speed per rank of . Azrael removes his limiters for 16 seconds. All of Azrael’s skills temporarily receive buffs and do additional effects on his enemies. ---- The distance traveled increases by 150 and the cooldown time is decreased by 2 seconds. The knockup applies on targets hit by the projectile as well, and the thrown target can knock up multiple enemies before reaching its destination. All targets hit with the skill are additionally silenced for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= }} Background His general character and kit inspirations can be found here, as well as his theme from his game of origin, which will hopefully help people visualize this concept champion a bit more until I get images uploaded and lore written. Obviously, he won't play at all like his BlazBlue counterpart, since he is a League champion, but this will explain a bit of his theming as a champion. ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UO_p8fV_zUM - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mx_0exXH3nY Azrael hits hard and fast, but needs to combo his skills with his autoattacks for his passive effects. Category:Custom champions